Raksha Keller
Raksha Keller 'is the protagonist of L. J. Smith's ninth Night world novel, ''Witchlight. She is a half-human panther shapeshifter. Her soulmate, Galen Drache, Prince of the First House of Shapeshifters, is a leopard. Keller has long black hair and smoke grey eyes. Family Not much is known about Keller's parents except that her father was a shapeshifter and her mother was human. Her father took her away because her mother couldn't handle her child constantly being in a half-and-half form (cat ears, tail and paws, and human body), then put her in a box in the street with a note that said: "People die...Beauty fades...Love changes...and you will always be alone." It is later found out that Keller and Rashel Jordan are sisters. Story Circle Daybreak found out about Keller and realized that humans couldn't handle her. They nabbed her from the hospital and raised her. During this time Keller met Winfrith Arlin (witch) and Nissa Johnson (vampire). They later became one of the best fighting groups of Circle Daybreak and had a reputation for never being beaten. Sometime after that, Winnie, Nissa, and Keller were hired to find Iliana Dominick, the drop dead gorgeous Witch Child and the 3rd Wild Power. They get to her but not before they have to fight a dragon (talk about fairy tales!). They defeat the dragon (barely), but it is still alive. They then meet Galen Drache who later admits that he is Prince of the First House of Shapeshifters. Galen and Iliana are destined to marry so the Shapeshifters and Witches can have an alliance. Winnie, Keller, Nissa, and Galen, along with Iliana go to the Dominick Residence. So they have to figure out first,' how to get Iliana to a birthday party, a solstice ceremony, and a promise ceremony in one night. Plus second',' they have to get her something that she can wear to all of them. third',' learn how to kill a dragon. And four',' through it all, they have to keep her safe 24/7. Circle Daybreak sends them ancient shapeshifter scrolls that may help them find how to kill a dragon. Since Keller and Galen are the only ones who can read it, they stay up and study the scrolls. When they finally found something they started congratulating each other, and got closer, then realized they were soulmates. But it didn't matter because Iliana was gonna marry Galen. The next day, the gang went to the birthday party. Bad things happen. While Keller is trapped in a room, everyone else is taken by the dragon. Keller gets free, finds them, and then fights the dragon until she is almost dead. Galen sees this, chooses his shape, and turns into a leopard, same animal as Keller but different color. He fights and almost dies too. Then Iliana gets up and uses the blue fire against the dragon, and heals Keller and Galen. The gang gets to the promise ceremony just in time. Intstead of Iliana and Galen getting together, Keller and Iliana become blood-sisters. This way there will still be an alliance but Keller and Galen can be together. After all Galen rewrites the poem from Keller's mother. ''"People die...so love them everyday...Beauty fades...so look before it's gone...Love changes but not the love you give...And if you love, you will never be alone" Notes *It is later clarified that Keller, Galen, Iliana, and the gang are primary members of Circle Daybreak. Category:Humans